Hunted
by Another Blonde Bombshell
Summary: Hunter has a shock when she finds herself in the middle of an FBI investigation but after meeting Spencer Reid will it all be worth it?
1. First Glance

**New story whoo. So this is the first story i've written for Criminal Minds so any tips I would be very greatful for. Enjoy and please review.**

_"When you go_  
_Would you have the guts to say_  
_I don't love you_  
_Like I loved you_  
_Yesterday_  
_I don't love you_  
_ Like I loved you_  
_Yesterday_  
_I don't love you_  
_Like I loved you_  
_Yesterday"_

The song finished and the crowd erupted in cheers as they always did, she smiled at the audience before walking down from the stage, her throat was hurting slightly she'd been straining her voice a bit too much. Oh well good thing she had a couple days off. She walked over to the bar and leaned against it before getting the bartenders attention,

"Can I have a coke please,"

"Coming up," the bartender gave her a flirty smile but she just rolled her eyes at him as she usually did. Then she noticed the man next to her he was young and very tall with brownish shoulder length wavy hair. He was geeky looking but in a cute way, still pumping with adrenaline from being on stage she felt unusually confident,

"Smile cutie it might not ever happen," She grinned at him, he looked up at her confusion clear across his face,

"Me?" he squeaked,

"Yeah who else would I be talking too,"

"I, I you're, you're the singer right?" he asked her,

"Wow observant. Yeah I'm the singer,"

"You're good,"

She gave him a genuine smile, "Thanks. I'm Hunter by the way Hunter Brooks,"

"Oh I'm Spencer, Doctor Spencer. I mean I'm Doctor Spencer Reid, it's nice to meet you,"

I giggled a little at him, "It's nice to meet you too Doctor Spencer Reid,"

He smiled at her, "So do you sing here a lot?"

"Yeah I do and other places of course got to go where the work is you know,"

He nodded but before he could say anything a barman put a tray of drinks in front of him. He picked it up,

"Got to go my friends will be wanting their drinks,"

"Alright well I'll see you around maybe,"

"Yeah I hope so." He gave her another smile before walking over to the table and putting the tray of drinks down on the table where, Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia and David Rossi where sitting and chatting about who knows what, once he'd settle down into his chair and taken a big gulp of his drink the flow of questions began,

"So who was that girl," Garcia teased,

He shook his head, "I have no idea what your talking about,"

"Oh come on kid we all saw you talking to the smoking hot singer," Morgan laughed,

Reid looked over his shoulder to where Hunter was sipping her coke, her Cleopatra like hair shimmering in the lights her short fingernails tapping against the bar, he turned back to look at them and sighed,

"Her names Hunter, she called me cutie,"

Morgan rolled his eyes at his friend awkwardness, "Did you get her number?"

"No I didn't know what to say to her,"

Emily gave him an exasperated look, "Just go back up there and ask for her number,"

He nodded, "Okay just ask for her number it's easy,"

"Exactly go get her kid."

He got up and turned to the bar only to see that the beautiful singer was gone, he looked around the crowds of people then to the stage. She was gone, his heart sunk a little before he sat back down at the table slightly deflated,

"Well maybe it just wasn't meant to be," Rossi unhelpfully chimed in,

"Yeah kid don't worry there will be other girls," Morgan smiled. Spencer nodded and went back to his drink disappointed that he'd missed that opportunity he wasn't exactly Romeo when it came to girls although there had been a couple that had shown an interest nothing much had ever come from it. He was about to announce that he was going home early when the barman came over to him and tapped him on the shoulder,

"Excuse me, are you Doctor Spencer Reid?"

He looked up at the barman confused, "Yeah that's me,"

The barman handed him a napkin, "Hunter asked me to give this to you." the barman walked off before Spencer could say anything. He looked at the napkin before smiling and showing it to his friends/team.

**Hunter Brooks 555-0129 **

**Call me anytime. **

Hunter had walked home that night singing to herself as she skipped down the familiar streets thoughts of the gorgeous yet slightly awkward babbling Spencer Reid dancing through her mind. She jammed the key into the lock of her ground floor apartment which had a cute little garden attached to it. She closed the door behind her pushing the deadbolt into place at the top and bottom of her door. You can never be too careful, was her motto, she threw her keys into a basket followed by her bag and leather jacket,

"Wolf come here you daft cow," she picked up the spade that was sitting on her kitchen counter and shoveled some dog food into a dog bowl before picking up the other one and refilling the water,

"Wolf where the hell are you stupid dog!"

She set down the bowl on the floor and walked over to the back door with the doggie door in it and unlocked it and stepped outside. She got down to the bottom of the little garden where her grey Siberian husky was digging, she grabbed the dog by the collar dragging her away from the hole,

"Come on you daft mutt." She followed the dog into the house, she took a long look around the garden before going into the apartment and locking the door behind her.

The next day Hunter got a shovel from the closet determined to fill in the hole that Wolf had dug last night normally she would be miserable about having to do garden work but delicious Doctor Reid was still playing on her mind. She was hoping he'd work up the nerve to call her soon he didn't seem like the confident type and to be honest neither was she. She was about to go outside when the phone rang, she put down the shovel and picked up the phone,

"Hello,"

"Hello is this Hunter, Hunter Brooks?"

"This is she,"

"Oh, Hi this is Spencer Reid I don't know if you remember me-"

"Yeah I remember. From the bar,"

"Yeah I was wondering I was wondering if you might want to go out with me sometime,"

"Sure I would love to,"

"Cool so how about a coffee Saturday morning?"

"Yeah that would be brilliant. The Starbucks on 4th street?"

"I'll be there 11 o'clock?"

"Brill I'll be there. Bye."

"Yeah, bye."

She put down the phone and went to go fill the hole in with a goofy smile on her face she shoveled the first lot of dirt when she noticed something was in the hole,

"What the hell?" she muttered kneeling down next to the hole and peering down into it she pushed some of the dirt away to reveal what was in the hole her breath came out all at once,

"Oh my god, oh my god," she got up and ran into the house before ripping the phone out of its cradle and jamming the numbers,

"911 what's your emergency?" the voice asked,

"There's a body in my garden."

**-TBC-**


	2. Oh my God

Spencer smiled to himself as he sat down at his desk that morning he had called Hunter on his way to work and amazingly she had agreed to meet him for coffee on Saturday which was thankfully only two days away. He was about to start typing up a report when JJ came up to him,

"We got case, Spence,"

"Great." He might have to rearrange his date with Hunter, Shame.

JJ passed out the files when everyone was sat in their meeting room,

"Okay so we have four missing girls, Jenny Brooklyn, Alisha Kane, Jessica Walters and Mandy Vourn. All girls were between the ages of twenty and twenty five, all have black hair, all have brown eyes. Mandy's body was found last night in a back garden she'd been dead for two months,"

"When did she go missing?" Hotch asked,

"Three months ago,"

"He kept these girls for month what was he doing to them?" Emily asked,

"No idea the bodies were too decayed to tell,"

"Great,"

"Also all the bodies were found in back gardens,"

"Okay where we going?" Spencer asked hoping they'd be back in time for his date with Hunter,

"No where it's happening here in Virginia,"

Hotch turned to the team, "Alright Rossi, Morgan go to the first crime scene where they found Jenny Brooklyn then go talk to the girl that found the latest body, Prentiss, JJ go talk to the parents of out latest victim, Reid work up a geographical profile and Garcia dig through these girls lives I want to know if their lives overlapped in anyway we need to know where this guy is finding his victims, lets move."

Hunter packed up some of her stuff grateful that she had somewhere to stay, her long time friend Belle was happy to put her and her dog up for a little while she considered calling up Spencer and cancelling their date she didn't really want to, she really liked him and was worried that if she cancelled on him he wouldn't ask her out again, he really didn't seem that confident. So she decided not to cancel and packed one of her favorite dating dresses that wasn't to dressy for mid morning coffee but not too casual so it was still a date outfit. A few hours later Hunter was sitting in Belles living room attempting to write a set list and get the visual of a dead girls body out of her mind when the doorbell went off she walked over to the door and peered through the spy hole, there were two men standing there one a tall, muscle bound, dark skinned man and the other shorter and older, going grey slightly a minute later the taller man knocked on the door hard before flashing his FBI badge to the spy hole, she opened the door,

"Is there something I can help you with?"

The older man pulled out him badge, "I'm SSA Rossi this is SSA Morgan are you Hunter Brooks?"

"One and only,"

"Could we come in,"

I stepped back and waved them in, "Please sit down can I get you anything to drink? Tea? Coffee?"

"No thanks we're fine," SSA Morgan answered,

"Good I don't know how to make either,"

Morgan gave her a smiled before sitting down next to Rossi across from her, "I'm sorry but we need to ask you about what you saw this morning,"

"Of course why else would the FBI be here but you know I told the cops all this earlier,"

"We're profilers from the FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit so could you just run through it again with us?" Rossi asked,

"Okay,"

Morgan gave her a reassuring smile, "We're going to do a memory exercise with you I need you to close your eyes," she did, "Right so you are in your back garden what dose it smell like,"

"Dog and my next door neighbors cooking wait there's something else underneath decay,"

"Okay so you go up to the hole and you notice there's something in it,"

"No I don't I shovel some dirt into the hole I'm not really paying attention I'm thinking about, never mind,"

"Hunter what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing it's not important,"

"Okay so what do you do next?"

"That's when I notice there's something in the hole I thought Wolf might have been burying thing she dose that so I dig it out it's, it's a oh my god it's a jaw a skeleton there's something else weird bugs beetles in the soil,"

"What do you do next?"

"I run inside and call the cops,"

"Okay thanks,"

"One question," Rossi chimed in, "Why were you filling in a hole?"

"Last night when I came home I called out for my dog and when she didn't come I went to look for her outside and she had dug the body up but I didn't see it because it was dark. Is that it?"

"Yeah we're done. Sorry if I'm intruding but I feel like I have to ask about the man who asked you out?"

"Why?"

"Miss there is a man out there abducting women between twenty to twenty five with black hair and brown eyes dose that remind you of anyone?"

"Right point it's this guy I met last night Spencer Reid."

"Okay thank you for your time."

After she showed them out Rossi and Morgan looked at each other,

"I though I recognized her," Morgan smiled, his phone began to ring then he pulled it out and started walking out to the car,

"What have you got baby girl?"

"Okay so Hunter Brooks is twenty three she had arrests for drug possession at sixteen which she got an caution for assault at eighteen and aggravated assault at twenty both charges were dropped as she pleaded self defense and witnesses backed up her story also she has only lived in the apartment for a little over a month before her was a guy called James Milton who is currently MIA,"

"What do you mean Garcia?"

"I mean he just disappeared poof after he left that apartment there was no forwarding address no credit cards no family nothing but he dose have a criminal record rape, assault, robbery he's not a nice guy,"

"Garcia keep looking this guy could be our un-sub we need to find him,"

"I will. Did you know this Hunter Brooks is the same Hunter Brooks from last night?"

"Yes I did,"

"Do you think we should tell Reid about her rap sheet?"

"Garcia,"

"What I'm just trying to look out for him,"

"Baby girl do not meddle in this,"

"Okay I won't Garcia out."

**-TBC-**


	3. The UnSub

**Third part in one day i'm quite enjoying this story and I hope you do too. Enjoy and Review.**

Garcia hung up the phone before digging further into Hunters life. There was no chance she wasn't going to research Reids potential girlfriend. One of her computers beeped then,

"Huh," she hit the call button on her phone,

"Hotchner, you got me JJ and Prentiss,"

"Okay so listen up darlings because all of our victims belonged to a metal website,"

"Metal website?" Prentiss repeated,

"Yeah they listen and chat about metal music exciting,"

"Garcia can you find out how many people are part of this site?"

"Already done boss man over ten thousand impressionable youngsters belong to this website and I know what you thinking and I'm currently running their names through the system to see if any have been reported missing,"

"Okay thanks Garcia let us know what you find,"

"Wait one more thing the man that lived in the apartment where the latest body was found was guess what? A gardener he also worked on the gardens of where the other bodies were found,"

"Alright keep looking for this guy we need to find him,"

"Will do Garcia out."

Molly Walker was pretty sure she was going to die there was something wrapped around her eyes so she couldn't see and her hands were tied behind her back. When he had grabbed her he'd called her by her first name like they were friends but she didn't recognize the voice his hands felt weird like he was wearing gloves. Someone came into the room then,

"Help me someone please,"

"Be quite!" his voice was rough and angry,

"Please just let me go please I won't tell anyone,"

He slammed something down, "I said be quite,"

She started whimpering and preying someone was coming to help her.

"Reid you narrowed down that geographical profile yet?" Hotch asked walking into the room where Reid was drawing on a map,

"I think so this is where the girls were abducted," he pointed to the four points on the map, "And this is where the bodies were dumped,"

"So we've got his comfort zone and still no way to find him,"

"I think I have an idea," he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Garcias number,

"You have reached the fountain of all wisdom speak and I shall listen,"

"Garcia I need you to do a search for any gardeners not working through an agency in the un-subs comfort zone," Reid gave her the details of the area,

"Okay there are twenty three gardeners working in that particular area but only but only nine of them are independent pulling up there details now they are just normal guys but oh wait a minute one guy Jamie Mason its like until a couple months ago he did not exist,"

"Didn't the guy that used to live in the apartment where the latest body was found disappear,"

"Yeah James Milton,"

"Same initials do you think it's a co-incidence?"

Hotch looked at him, "Lets find out. Garcia we need an address,"

"Got it."

Morgan, Rossi, Hotch and Prentiss were pulling on their FBI vests,

"You sure this is a good idea going in like this?" Rossi asked pulling his gun out,

"Yeah Garcia found a hit of a missing girl also part of that website her names Molly Walker she just turned twenty,"

"Okay lets do this."

The four of them ran up to the door with a SWAT team flanking them they silently broke the door and headed into the house. Prentiss heading into the grungy living area,

"Clear," she yelled,

Morgan and Hotch ran down the corridor and into the backroom,

"Clear."

Last was Rossi who headed into the kitchen,

"Clear. There's a basement I'm going to check it out,"

Rossi headed down into the basement we got to the bottom of the stairs and trained his gun on the man,

"Jamie Mason,"

The man didn't respond, didn't even look up at Rossi,

"James Milton,"

That time it got his attention James looked up from the girl to the FBI agent and drew a gun from the back of his trousers,

"You don't want to do this,"

"I think I do," James went to pull the trigger but Rossi was faster and shot the un-sub in the shoulder. James went down from the impact dropping the gun as he went down, Rossi ran over to him, picking up his gun and pocketing it. Next he went over to the girl who was practically hyperventilating, he pulled the blind fold off her eyes,

"Molly?"

"Yeah he grabbed me what's going on is he dead?"

"Unfortunately not I'm going to get you out of here."

She smiled at him, "Thanks."

**-TBC-**


	4. A date

**I hope I kept Spencer in character I tryed. Enjoy and please Review :)**

When Saturday rolled in the case was all wrapped up and Reid was practically bouncing up and down in his seat waiting for Hunter to come in the door he had checked his watch five more times when Hunter walked in at 11 o'clock on the dot her Cleopatra hair now hanging in short curls and she had swapped her jeans and t-shirt for a purple dress that stopped just above her knee making the wolf tattoo on her leg obvious. She also had a leather jacket on with a bag thrown across her body. She walked up to him and sat down,

"Hiya am I late?"

"Hey no your right on time actually,"

"Great," she pulled off her bag and coat putting them on the back of her chair,

"I actually got here about twenty minutes early because I couldn't wait,"

She laughed a little, "That is so sweet,"

He blushed furiously and looked down at the table the waiter chose that moment to come over to them,

"What can I get you both?"

"Coffee thanks," Reid looked over to Hunter hoping the red in his cheeks had gone down a bit,

"Oh I'll have a Caramel Macchiato and a slice of chocolate cake thanks,"

"Coming right up," the waiter walked off,

"I know it's so bad but I have such a soft spot for chocolate cake. So what do you do? I never got a chance to ask when we were in the bar,"

"I'm a profiler for the FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit,"

"Really that is so awesome. I know I might seem a bit dense but what do profilers do exactly?"

"You don't seem dense actually a lot of people have no idea what it is basically we notice behavior and we assist police forces in the US and around the world by building a profile to help catch un-subs,"

"Un-subs?"

"It stands for unknown subjects basically the bad guy,"

"That's kind of cool. Do you work with oh what was their names? Rossi and Morgan?"

"Yeah I do how do you know them?"

"I met them the other day they interviewed me. I um found a body in my back garden,"

"Oh I didn't know that,"

"Yeah I think her name was Mandy something,"

"Mandy Vourn. Yeah well if it make you feel any better we caught that un-sub,"

"Yeah a bit I don't think I'm going to go back to that apartment my contract runs out in a couple weeks,"

"I don't really blame you,"

"Yeah Spencer can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"You must see these things all the time I was wondering how do you, how do you stop seeing them?"

"I wish I knew,"

The waiter came back then and put down the two drinks and the cake. She picked up her drink and sipped it,

"So where are you from?"

"Las Vegas,"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah why is that so hard to believe?"

"I don't know I've just never met any one from Vegas I didn't think people were from Vegas I though people just went there to you know gamble,"

"Well then this could be an experience for you because I am from Vegas, what about you?"

"Anaheim, California,"

"Wow sunny,"

"Tell me about it. So I want to know how you became part of the FBI because you are not much older then me?"

"I joined the FBI when I was twenty one,"

"Bit young,"

"Yeah I'm kind of a genius,"

She smiled at him, "How kind of?"

"I have an IQ of 187 PhDs in Mathematics, Chemistry and Engineering, as well as B.A s in Psychology and Sociology and an eidetic memory,"

"So a lot of a genius,"

"Yeah. So how did you end up as a singer?"

"Well it wasn't my first career choice, I was pretty average at school I learned to play the guitar, drums and piano but it was only at drunken karaoke when I discovered I could sing,"

"So do you want to get discovered or something?"

"I don't really know I really enjoy singing in clubs but I guess it would be awesome if I got signed,"

"What was your first career choice?"

"It's daft,"

"So I want to know,"

"I wanted to be a dancer,"

"That's not so daft,"

"It is for me you will discover soon enough that I am such a klutz,"

"You can't be as bad as me,"

"You'll be surprised," she laughed,

"I'm sure I will. So I want to here more about this drunken karaoke,"

She snorted, "Oh yeah my talent was discovered during my brilliant rendition of the Macarena,"

"The Macarena?"

"Yeah it's a really silly song in Spanish that comes complete with a stupid dance and is usually only seen at high school discos,"

"Right,"

"Yeah I was a rebel for about a week and a half at high school,"

"What stopped you?"

"Got arrested, drug possession. You didn't know that?"

He shook his head,

"Well, well, well I thought as an FBI agent would have looked up their potential date,"

"I didn't it's private,"

"Well that's very considerate of you I feel like I should probably just tell you the rest of my rap sheet now,"

"It's not that bad is it?"

"No just a couple assault charges that were dropped I work in clubs you know some times drunken idiots wont take no for an answer,"

"Wow remind me not to piss you off,"

She smiled and scooped up a fork full of her cake and ate it, "This is so good you should try it,"

"You don't mind?"

"No I'm really not that overprotective of cake,"

He picked up spoon and ate a chunk of the cake from her plate,

"Your right it is good,"

She gave him a smile, "I love being right,"

He snorted, "I think most people do."

An hour and four cups of coffee later Spencer was walking her home,

"This is a pretty good area you know," he commented,

"I suppose Belle's lived up here for ever. That's the friend I'm staying with,"

"Do you know where your going to move to?"

"Not really I'm staying in Virginia of course. I met a very good reason to stay,"

"Really?"

"Yeah you,"

"Oh," Spencers voice shot up a couple octaves in surprise,

"Anyways this is my stop," she pointed to the grey building that could have been a house,

"Okay well I had a good time,"

"Yeah me too the best," she leaned up onto her toes and kissed him on the cheek, "I'll call you we can go out again,"

Spencer nodded, looking a little like a dear in the head lights, "Bye."

"Bye Spencer."

Monday morning rolled by and as usual Spencer had beaten everyone to work but instead of filling out paper work like he was suppose to he was lost in thoughts of Hunter the delicious, clever, singer who seemed determined to steal his heart. He had called her Sunday after noon to tell her what a good time he had and thankfully she had a good time as well. He was so busy thinking about Hunter he hadn't noticed Morgan come in,

"My man,"

Spencer looked up at him confused, "What?"

"Reid I know you went out with the singer,"

"And?"

"And how did it go?"

"She said she had a good time,"

"Right did you kiss her?"

"No was I suppose to?"

Morgan rolled his eyes at his friend, "What did she say?"

"We just talked. I like her and she kissed me on the cheek,"

"Well I guess that's something. You going to ask her out again?"

"I want to but I don't know how long do I wait before I ask her out again?"

"Treat em mean keep em keen,"

"Don't listen to him," Prentiss said walking into the bullpen, "If you want to call her call her she wouldn't have given you her number if she didn't want you to,"

"Thanks Emily."

**-TBC-**


	5. Three months later

**Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I finshed it last night and then decided to re write it.I just wanted to give a big shout of to vampiremuggle who keeps coming back and reviewing. I really appreiacate it as rewiews make my day. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this next chapter**

_Three months later…._

A cell phone was ringing. Loudly. She groaned and untangled herself from Spencers long limbs and reached across the bad to pick up the phone from the bedside table,

"Yeah,"

"Reid?"

Hunters eyes widened as she realized her cell phone was sitting in last nights jeans as it usually was and she'd just answered Spencers phone,

"I'll get him," she slapped Spencer against his leg. He opened a bleary eye,

"What?"

She held up the cell phone, "It's Morgan,"

They had a short conversation before he put the phone down and got out of bed reaching for his clothes,

"We got a case I got to go,"

She nodded, she'd had grown accustomed to him having to run off to catch bad guys at all hours of the day,

"Where you off to?"

He turned and looked at her, "Los Angeles, why are you smiling?"

"Don't you remember I'm flying to LA tonight?"

"Oh yeah maybe I'll see you there,"

"Yeah,"

"I go to go," he kissed her before bouncing out of his bedroom.

She rolled her eyes at him and pulled herself out of bed picking up one of Spencers discarded shirts and pulling it over her body. She went into the kitchen where Spencer was making coffee in just a pair of trousers she leaned against the arch and watched him make coffee he swiveled around to look at her,

"What?"

"Nothing,"

Spencer rolled her eyes at her even being a genius couldn't help him figure out what was going on in a womans mind,

"I'm going to get in the shower," she announced spinning on her heal and walking back through the bed room and into the bathroom she was about to close the door when a hand slapped on the other side of the door, Spencer poked his head around the door,

"Room for one more?"

She chuckled at him and held out her arms, "Come here."

"We have one missing cop and three already dead," Hotch announced as they got comfortable on the jet and started looking over the files. Morgan looked up at him confused,

"Why have we only been called in now?"

"Because until now no one had connected them until rookie Lisa Davidson got worried when her flat mate and fellow officer, Jessica Saunders, never came home. She started looking into other missing female cops and found the connection,"

Spencer picked up the file and flicked through it, "The un-sub crossed state lines with each kill that's why no one ever looked into the other cases and found the connection,"

"Exactly now we have to build a profile and catch this un-sub before Jessica Saunders dies,"

"How did the victims die?" Rossi spoke up,

"They were injected with ammonia," Reid answered,

"Nasty way to go,"

"They were all posed," Prentiss pointed out looking at a photo of one of the previous victims who were all face down with there hands and feet bound and lying face down, "Could be a sign of remorse,"

"I don't think so. Garcia," he called to the technical genius on the computer screen, "Killing cops takes confidence he had to have worked up to it so check for crimes with woman killed in the same way go back five years,"

"Will do. I'll get back to you." Garcia disappeared from the screen.

After landing in LAX, the BAU team headed to police headquarters,

"You must be the BAU," an ageing man smiled shaking hands with Hotch, "I'm Marks. I'm currently running this case and can I say I'm mighty glad to have you guys on this. This guys a cop killer,"

"I'm SSA Hotchner this is agents Jareau, Rossi, Prentiss, Morgan and Doctor Reid. We are here to assist in anyway we can,"

"Great then you can start with her," the detective pointed to the young woman with ash blond hair sitting by one of the desks, "Lisa Davidson, she wont leave,"

"Okay thanks my team will talk to her,"

The detective nodded before walking off to deal with a ton of paperwork,

"Prentiss, Morgan talk to Lisa Davidson, try and convince her to go home she looks like she hasn't slept in days. Rossi take Reid go to the latest crime scene where the latest body was found and JJ I need you to get a press conference together we need to get Jessica Saunders face out there."

When Morgan and Prentiss approached the frightened looking rookie she didn't even look up at them,

"Lisa? I'm SSA Derek Morgan, this is Emily Prentiss we need to talk to you about your friend Jessica,"

She sniffed, "Wow there calling in the big guns. I'm impressed,"

Morgan smiled, "Can you tell me about the day Jessica went missing?"

"Yeah we were suppose to be meeting up for drinks and when she didn't show up I figured she'd hooked up with some guy but when she didn't show up for work the next day I knew something was wrong. She really wanted to make a career out of being an officer and no one night stand was worth giving it up,"

"Did Jessica do that often? Hook up with guys she didn't know?" Prentiss asked,

"No more then anyone else. Jess is the pretty one. She's always surrounded by guys when we're out,"

"One last question. Where was Jessica before she was going to meet you,"

"Here I suppose she was staying late to do paperwork,"

"Okay thank you. We're going to take you home now,"

"No I need to stay here,"

"Lisa you can not help Jessica here. You need to go home and get some sleep."

The blond officer nodded and followed Prentiss out of the police station.

Hunter was having a tiny bit of a heart attack. Not only did she have to write a kick ass set list because some fancy producer was coming to LA to check out her voice but she had to get on a plane, flying was never her favorite thing to do the phrase "I'm people were meant to fly we would have been born with wings," was one that had always server her well the only thing slightly cheering her up was the prospect of Spencer being there to stop her from throwing up. She picked up more clothes and packed them into her bag, she was about to pick up her curlers when a phone went off she picked it up with a smile on her face,

"Hey lover,"

"Hunter?"

"Dad?" she squeaked, thinking she really needed to start looking at caller ID before she answered, "Sorry I thought it was someone else,"

"Clearly,"

"Was there something you wanted dad?"

"Yes it's your mother,"

"What about her that cow left when I was a kid what could she possibly want?"

"To see you,"

"Well she can stick it where the sun don't shine because I don't want anything to do with her,"

"Hunter-"

"Oh don't Hunter me. I have my own life now." She slammed the phone down, "Shit!"

**-TBC-**


	6. Decisions

**Welcome to the next chapter enjoy and review thanks**

Jessica Saunders was wondering if anyone was going to find her. The man that had taken her had only spoken to give her commands or to spout his own beliefs. He believed women were not strong enough to be part of the police force and he was just proving this. She had ran everything through her mind and she couldn't think of anything from the police academy that could have prepared her for this. One thing she did know was that he had not covered her eyes or his face so the only thing that was going to save her was her comrades.

Hunter was ridiculously tempted to call Spencer and vent about her mother. Problem. Over the months they'd spent together she never felt the need to speak of her mother. What to do? What to do? She pulled out her cell phone as she got out of her taxi cab handing the cabbie some money. She hitched the bag further up her shoulder as Belle answered her phone,

"Yes dear," Belle's charming voice rang down the line,

"I've got a problem,"

"Tell me you've decided you love me more then anything and out of the kindness of your heart you're giving me that cutie of a boyfriend,"

I snorted at her, "Sorry Belle not happening,"

"Then what's the 911?"

"My mom had decided to make a reappearance,"

"Your mom? Your mom that walked out on you and your dad when you were eight?"

"Yeah Belle how many moms do you think I've got?"

"I was just making sure I herd you right. Big question is why are you calling me and not your sweet doctor?"

"Because 1. He's working and B. he doesn't exactly know about my crappy past with mother dearest,"

"Oh dear keeping secrets are we?"

"It's not a secret I've just never had a reason to tell him. Do you think I should talk to her?"

"I don't know Hunter maybe you should tell the doc he might have better advice then me but I think you are better off without her I mean you've done alright so far,"

"Thanks Belle." she hung up and headed over to the terminal where her plane was taking off from. It was going to be a long night. She had a lot to think about.

"This is Jessica Saunders," JJ announced to a crowd of reporters as a enlarged picture of Jessica in her police uniform appeared on a screen, "She disappeared two nights ago on her way to a bar to meet up with friends the FBI are calling for any witnesses to help us find who took Jessica," as soon as JJ stopped talking she was hit buy a storm of questions JJ answered a few before exiting the make shift stage and going back inside the police station preying someone could help.

"What did you find at the dumpsite?" Hotch asked Rossi and Reid as they entered the conference room where the team had set up,

"From where she was dumped there would have been no witnesses," Rossi answered.

"Also this guy had to of known the area well because it was difficult to find," Reid added,

"But that can't fit our profile from what we discovered the un-sub would have to move around a lot," Prentiss said walking into the room,

"It's possible that our un-sub is spending a lot of time in this places planning his murder, stalking his victims, checking out less populated areas where he can dump the bodies," Reid commented,

"That means organized and probably not working regularly as we know stalking takes up a lot of time,"

"Great so we still have no way of finding this guy,"

"The pose she was found in is submissive that could tell us something about this guy," Rossi suggested,

"It's still not a lot to go on. He keeps these girls for weeks before he kills them yet there is no sign of violence except from their kidnapping, no sexual assault. I don't get it what's he doing with these women," Morgan said picking up his now ringing cell phone, "Tell me you have something baby girl,"

"I found three other unsolved cases all women abducted and killed in the same way the others were but get this they were not police officers they were however upstanding members of the community,"

"So is this guy targeting authority figures because he's got some beef with them?"

"Don't know last time I checked that was your job not mine. I'll call you if I find anything else."

"Okay thanks Garcia." Morgan snapped the phone shut and turned to the others, "We just got three more victims,"

"Okay everyone get to the hotel get some sleep. We'll start fresh on this tomorrow." Hotch ordered.

They were heading up to the their hotel rooms when Spencers phone went off,

"Girlfriend got you whipped yet Reid," Morgan joked,

"Very funny,"

"Did I tell you guys Hunter answered his phone this morning,"

Prentiss turned round to face them, "Well, well, well it must be love,"

JJ smirked at them, "Hunter and Reid sitting in a tree,"

"Leave the boy alone," Rossi interceded saving Spencer from further humiliation,

"Thanks," Reid mouthed to him before pulling out his cell phone.

**Hey staying in the same hotel as you Room 42 something I got to tell you.**

"I'll see you guys in the morning." Spencer called to them before heading off to find Hunters hotel room.

Hunter was pacing back and forth in her hotel room waiting for Spencer, she knew he worked weird hours but even then they were allowed to sleep she was about to start her third rotation of the room when there was a light knock at the door she practically flew across the room to answer the door, he smiled when he saw her but didn't have a chance to say anything before she had flung her arms around his neck,

"Hey," he whispered wrapping his arms around her lower back, "You know it's only been a few hours since I've seen you,"

She pulled back and led him into the room, "I know but stuffs happened since then,"

"What kind of stuff?"

She sat down on the bed in the middle of the room, "Do you remember what I told you about my family?"

"Only that you grew up with your dad,"

"Yeah well there's more to the story. Sit we could be here a while,"

**He sat down next to her, "Okay,"**

"So when I was eight my mom walked out on me and my dad. Turns out she had another life with some boyfriend and he got her knocked up and she chose the new baby and her boyfriend over me and my dad. She never kept in contact never even made an effort I guess it was easier for her to just act like I don't exist,"

Spencer blew out a breath, "So why are you telling me now?"

She gave his a little smile, "Can't get anything past you profilers. Basically she contacted my dad and she want's to meet up with me and I really don't know what to do I mean what do you say to someone that walked out on you?"

"You could yell at her,"

"What?"

"My dad walked out on us when I was ten and when I met up with him a couple years ago I yelled at him,"

"I can't imagine you ever yelling at anyone. What should I do?"

"I think you should talk to her. You don't want to look back on this and have regrets,"

"Thank you, what would I do with out you," she leaned into him and gave him a kiss,

"Who knows." He smiled kissing her back.

**-TBC-**


	7. Meet Mom

**Oooo longest chapter ever. Enjoy and Review thanks**

The next day Hunter decided she had no choice but to face up to her past. A past that it pained her to think about she looked down at the phone in her hand and pressed the call button,

"Yes," her fathers gruff voice answered moments later,

"I decided I want to talk to mom,"

"Oh," he fathers voice shot up a few octaves, "Well I certainly wasn't expecting that but then again you always were one for doing the unexpected weren't you Hunter?"

"I suppose. Do you know where she is dad?"

"Of course she lives in Los Angeles-"

"Wait LA? I'm there now,"

"Maybe you shouldn't do anything too hasty darling,"

"Dad just give me the damn address,"

"Alright, alright," her father mumbled off an address before asking her again if she was sure,

"Yeah dad, I have questions and I want to see her in the flesh so she can't brush me off."

"Good luck love. Bye."

Hunter snapped her phone close and shot off a quick text to Spencer before getting up from the hotel bed she was sitting on to make herself presentable.

Spencer Reid was worried. Not only were they no closer to finding the un-sub but Hunter was facing her own demons and falling to pieces in the process. When he'd left her hotel room that morning she had still been in dreamland and it had been the most peaceful she'd looked since getting to LA, he was about to sink further into his own thoughts when his phone went off,

"Reid,"

"Okay so who rules?" Garcias peppy voice rang down the line,

"I'm assuming you do,"

"Yep because I found something. Our first victim, before he moved on to cops, was one Maria Barrett and she got an restraining order on her ex boyfriend claiming he was staling her shortly before she died."

"Thanks Garcia. I'll tell Hotch."

Spencer walked into the conference room where the rest of the team was set up,

"Garcia found a led the first victim put out a restraining order before she died Garcia is trying to find out who was on the receiving end,"

"So no name?" Prentiss asked,

"She's working on it,"

"Okay well it's something," Hotch interceded,

"Yeah but we still don't know why he switched to killing policewomen,"

"Well when we catch him we can ask him," Morgan commented as he answered his cell, "Tell me you got a name for me baby doll,"

"That I do so Maria Barrett took out a restraining order on thirty nine year old Timothy Benz this guys past reads like 'how to make an un-sub' he also has an rap sheet as long as my arm including assault, aggravated assault. I could go on,"

"That's great Garcia but we need an address,"

"Got it and sent to you. Be safe my warriors."

"Thanks Garcia." Morgan looked over to Hotch,

"Let's go."

Hunter stood at the door of the woman who she had long since given up on. The woman who had walked out of her life and never made any attempt to re enter it. Until now. She raised her hand and knocked at the door beginning to regret her decision to confront her mother but before she had the chance to run away a tall, blond man answered the door,

"Can I help you?" he asked a look of confusion crossing his features as he pondered the girl on his doorstep that looked like she was somewhere between a cross of Ozzy Osborne and an emo,

"I'm looking for Melissa Warren. I'm sorry I don't know if that's still her last name,"

"That's my wife's maiden name. She's Melissa Clark now,"

"Oh, is she here?"

"Not at the moment but you could come in and wait if you like,"

"Thank you. My names Hunter Brooks by the way,"

"James Clark. Please take a seat," he smiled waving her into the living room. It had cream walls and several comfortable looking sofas as well as children's toys strewn across the room and right at this moment she was wishing Spencer was there to do his Jedi mind trick thing more commonly known as profiling she perched herself on one of the sofas still looking around the room,

"Can I get you anything to drink?" James Clark politely asked,

"No thank you. How long do you think Melissa will be?"

"Just a few more minutes she went to pick up our son from school,"

"Oh," Shit! She glanced at her watch, she had completely forgotten that they would have a child of schooling age,

"How do you know my wife? If you don't mind me asking,"

"Of course not I knew her when I was a child and she lived in Anaheim,"

Before he had a chance to say anything else the door opened and closed again and the woman Hunter thought she'd never see again in her life walked into the room she hadn't changed much maybe a not more grey and a few more wrinkles but her dark brown hair still sat on her shoulders and her blue eyes still glistened. Hunter stood up and looked straight at the woman who had abandoned her,

"Hey mom,"

Melissas eyes widened even more as she took in the sight of her now adult daughter, she had long bangs and short hair barely touching her shoulders, her eyeliner was perfectly done from years of practice and her nails were no longer bitten and chewed to the quick but long and painted black with white stars speckling them,

"There must be some mistake," her husband quickly announced,

"No Jamie there is no mistake. Hunter," she gave her daughter a smile that wasn't returned, "You finally stopped biting your nails," she laughed,

Hunter curled up her fingers before jamming her hands in her jeans pockets, "Yeah years ago,"

"I'm sorry I still don't understand," James butted in once more,

"James there are somethings that we need to talk about,"

"Like?"

"Like how she was still with my dad when she started seeing you," Hunter interrupted. James looked like he was about to burst but was cut off by a loud scream song radiating from Hunters pocket she pulled it out and looked at the screen,

"Sorry I have to take this," she walked out of the now tense room and into the hallway and answered her phone, "Hey cutie. You catch the bad guy?"

"Yeah and we found the missing girl who is now at home with her flat mate,

"That's good,"

"I got your text. Where are you? I'll come meet you,"

"I'm at my moms and it's not going well,"

"Oh, do you want me to come get you?"

"No I got to do this,"

"Alright but don't forget you actually have a show tonight,"

"I wont you going to be there?"

"Yep and so will the rest of the team because we're not leaving until tomorrow morning,"

"That's great okay I got to go before my alleged mom and her hubby start tearing chunks out of each other,"

"Alright I'll see you later,"

"Yeah you know hearing your voice has really cheered me up,"

"Um th-th-thanks," he stuttered out,

"See you later. Bye."

"Bye."

She walked back into the room with that was now quite her mom looked her up and down,

"Who was that?"

"A friend,"

"Okay I'm guessing you're here for a reason,"

"Yeah you've been trying to contact me,"

"I thought we could get to know each other,"

"I don't think that's such a good idea,"

"You're my little girl a daughter needs her mother,"

"I am not a little girl anymore I needed you and you weren't there and I think if you truly wanted to know me you wouldn't have left or maybe even stayed in touch but you didn't," she was close to yelling now,

"I really am sorry but you have to understand why I did what I did,"

"Okay then explain it to me! What was so horrible that you had to leave?"

She just shook her head,

"Yeah I thought not have a nice life mom!" Hunter ran out of there, she couldn't get out fast enough she just started walking not sure where she was going. An unknown time had passed when she noticed it was starting to get dark she headed back to her hotel room to get her outfit before hot footing it to the club she was performing at.

Spencer was sitting in a club, not unlike the one where he first met Hunter, with his team/friends wondering where the hell Hunter was. She had sounded stressed on the phone and now she was late which was rare, if there was one thing he had learnt about Hunter it was that she was always on time for everything. Just as he was about to pull out his cell phone and call her she came running through the doors of the club looking slightly ruffled. He got up to meet her giving her a peck on the cheek,

"Hey your late,"

"I know things went a bit haywire with mother dearest. I got to go get changed. Wish me luck?"

"Good luck go."

Spencer walked back over to the table where the other were,

"So that's Hunter?" JJ asked eyeing the girl that had run off to the side of the stage warily,

"Yep she'd great,"

"She's pretty good singer too," Morgan commented, "We saw her sing a few months ago,"

"Cool."

Ten minutes later the club when almost silent as Hunter stood at her microphone in a red mini dress with black lace, that was longer then the dress, over it her eyes were completely closed. Someone introduced her and she opened her eyes as the music started and her haunting voice filled the room,

"You don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
But who can decide what they dream and dream I do  
I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe  
You're taking over me

Have you forgotten all I know and all we had  
You saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then  
I believe in youI'll give up everything just to find youI have to be with you to live, to breathe  
You're taking over me

I look in the mirror and see your face  
If I look deep enough  
So many things inside that  
Just like you are taking over

I believe in youI'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe  
You're taking over me  
I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe  
You're taking over me  
You're taking over me  
Taking over me"

**-TBC-**


	8. Family and friends

Four hours later they were still in the bar joking around, Spencer was pleased that everyone seemed to be getting along with Hunter,

"I'm going to get a round in," he announced. Hunter gave him a big grin before turning to him friends/team/family,

"So do I pass?" she asked half serious,

"We have no idea what you're talking about," JJ smiled,

Hunter huffed, "Of course not. You know I got a family too I know how it works besides considering you're FBI you're not exactly subtle,"

Emily looked at her, "Okay so we were grilling you a bit but we're just looking out for him,"

"I know so back to my original question," she waggled her eyebrows,

"You pass but we will have to get conformation from Garcia," JJ laughed,

"Garcia? The brilliant techie right?"

"That's my girl," Morgan smiled.

Spencer came back to the table then putting a tray of drinks on the table,

"Talking about anything interesting?"

"Not really babe,"

He gave her a peck on the cheek, "If you say so,"

"So Hunter how long have you been singing?" Rossi inquired,

"Since I was seventeen,"

Spencer gave her a funny look, "I thought your singing talent was discovered on a drunken night out?"

She looked a bit sheepish, "It was,"

Rossi smiled, "You can't legally by alcohol until your twenty one,"

She giggled, "Trust me I wasn't the one doing the buying," she held her hands up, "Okay, okay so you can add underage drunkenness to my line off offences but in my defense I was young and impressionable,"

Prentiss laughed, "Right rebel you are,"

"Yeah hardly,"

"Right well I think it's time we all got some shut eye," Hotch announced,

"I second that," JJ chimed in,

"What time dose your flight leave?" Hunter inquired,

"First thing," Prentiss answered, "What about yours?"

"About four am so I'm going to go back to the hotel get my stuff then off to the airport,"

"Off we go then."

Hunter weaved her fingers through Spencers leaning her head softly against his shoulder as they walked to her hotel room,

"It was fun tonight," she smiled,

"Yeah it was everyone was blown away by your beautiful voice,"

She blushed, "I was just doing what came naturally,"

"Yes and it was amazing," he pressed his lips softly to her forehead,

She stopped walking and turned to him, "Well this is my stop,"

"What a shame I was enjoying out walk,"

"So was I," she stood up on her toes to gently kiss him but their kiss soon turned passionate and he wrapped his arms around her, she pulled back slightly out of breath, "You have an early morning Doctor Reid,"

"Shame," he mumbled into her lips, trying to pull her back into the kiss but she untangled herself from him and turned away to open her door,

"See you back in Virginia."

When Hunter arrived back at her studio in Virginia the first thing she did was drop her luggage and throw herself down onto her bed determined to get some decent sleep, there had been a screaming child of the plane and therefore had prevented her getting some semblance of sleep that prevented her from becoming a complete bitchy cow. She was about to drift off, her chocolate brown eyes only half open when extremely loud scream music started blasting from her jeans pocket she groaned and retrieved her cell from her pocket,

"Yeah," she grumbled rather harshly into the phone,

"Hello dear," a gruff voice came from the speaker,

"Dad?"

"Yeah what's wrong with you? Got a hand over?"

"I have not I haven't slept in like forever,"

"Well I was just calling to ask how it went?"

"How what went?" she asked her sleepy brain not completely registering what was going on,

"The performance for the scout for some record company that I can't pronounce the name of,"

"Oh great, it was brilliant Spencer was there and all his friends but there more like his family you know?"

"Yeah when am I going to get to meet this Spencer? And while we're talking of families how did it go with your mom?"

"I promise you can meet Spencer soon but his job is pretty hectic. As for mom it didn't go well, her husband didn't even know I existed or that she was married to you when they started dating. She said she wanted to get to know me and I was mad so I told her where to go. Look dad is there anything you haven't tell me anything important about mom leaving? Anything that would have made her want to leave?"

"No Hunter. No you have to believe that,"

"I do sorry for doubting you but I had to check. Now can I get some sleep dad,"

"What about me meeting this boy?"

"Bye dad." she ended the call and turned off her cell phone before throwing it across the room. It landed with a thud and she drifted off to sleep.

Hunter was awoken hours later by a harsh knocking on the door, she groaned dragging herself off her bad and across the room. She looked through the peep hole and groaned again, she unlocked the door then opened it to be met by Cassie the four foot nine, bleach blond, blue eyed girl bounced through her door baring a huge smile and a cup of coffee,

"Thought you'd need this my dear,"

She gratefully accepted the coffee and shut the door behind Cassie,

"Cassie what are you doing here? I thought you were in Hollywood,"

"I was now I'm not,"

"So you're back for good?"

"Possibly. Me and you have to go out and hit the clubs and take Belle with us too,"

"Cass, I don't really want to I'm tired,"

"You and Belle are no fun anymore,"

"I know. Bye Cass."

"Your no fun anymore," she repeated,

"Yes, yes I know," she held open the door for Cassie, "Go!"

Hunter plodded into what could be defined as her bedroom but since the whole place was open plan it was part of the living room, dining room and kitchen. She picked up her phone from where she'd thrown it earlier only to find she had three missed calls from Spencer, she hit the recall button,

"Reid," he answered in his most serious voice,

"Brooks," she replied mimicking his tone,

"Hunter?"

"Yeah, who else would it be?" she giggled,

"I don't know it's just never mind,"

She snorted, "Sorry I missed your calls. I was asleep and I turned off my phone after my dad woke me up calling me,"

"It's okay I figured you were asleep,"

"Really you used your brilliant deductive skills and IQ of seven hundred to work out I was asleep,"

"Yes an I have an IQ of-"

"187 yes I know I was just teasing,"

"I knew that,"

She laughed before her tone grew serious, "So are you working on a case at the moment?"

"No not currently why?"

"Because my dad has kind of been bugging me about meeting you,"

"What?" his voice shot up a few octaves,

"Spencer it wont be that bad my dad just wants to meet the guy his one and only little girl is dating,"

"O-o-o-okay,"

"Really?"

"Yeah it'll be fine right?"

"Yes it will be fine and don't even attempt to wiggle out of this because if you say you have a case I will personally call up Agent Hotchner to confirm,"

"Okay okay,"

"I'll call you later after I talk to my dad,"

"Bye,"

"Bye."

**A/N Next time- you got it Spencer meets Hunters dad! Hopefully it'll be up soon.**


	9. Dinner with Dad

Spencer fiddled with his tie for the forth time in as many minutes Hunter rolled her eyes and batted away his clumsy hands replacing them with her more steady, smaller hands,

"What if your dad doesn't like me,"

She gave him a reassuring smile, "Spencer you are the greatest guy in the world how could he not like you?"

"Because fathers tend to be overprotective of their daughters,"

She blew out a breath and let her hands wonder from his neck up into his soft hair, "Everything will be just fine and you know if he really doesn't like you we can run away and join the circus,"

He snorted and started laughing at her she smiled back and leaned up onto her toes to kiss him softly,

"I guess we should go being late wont help in getting your father to like me,"

"Your right about that."

The restaurant they were in was clam and casual with deep red walls, their table was slightly secluded, far enough away from the hustle and bustle but not too far. She chose this specifically so if her dad decided he didn't like Spencer and blew up there wouldn't be too many spectators, they had gotten there early so her father would know where the table was. She threaded her fingers through his when she noticed he was bouncing his leg underneath the table something, she had noticed, he did when he was nervous. Hunter smiled when she noticed her father come in the door, she gave Spencer a reassuring kiss on the cheek before standing up to greet her father,

"Hey daddy," she smiled hugging him, "This is Spencer Reid,"

Spencer stood up next to her and shook hands with him, something her rarely did, "It's nice to meet you Mister Brooks,"

"I'm sure it's nice to meet you too Spencer and please call me Ben,"

Spencer nodded as they sat down at the table,

"So I fear my lovely daughter has been somewhat secretive when it comes to you Spencer,"

"I have not and after what happened with Jimmy can you blame me?"

"What happened with Jimmy?" Spencer asked nervously,

"Trust me you don't want to know," she whispered to him,

"Okay so granted I did go a bit overboard with poor Jimmy but still. Never mind that lets talk about other things, tell me Spencer what do you do for a living?" he asked picking up a menu,

"I'm, I'm a, a profiler. For the FBI,"

"Really that must be interesting work,"

"It is some of the serial killers we've helped put behind bars have had fascinating ways of killing there was this one guy-"

Hunter cut him off by elbowing him in the ribs and shaking her head, Spencer stopped talking and looked over at Ben Brooks who seemed to be staring at him dumbfounded,

"So dad have you eaten here before?" Hunter asked flashing him one of her dazzling smiles,

"Yes their selection is quite good," before Ben had a chance to open up the storm of questions on his daughter and her boyfriend an overexcited brunette waitress came up to them,

"Are you ready to order now? Or would you like more time to peruse the menu?" she asked her voice high pitched and slightly grating,

"I think we're ready to order."

After ordering the twenty minute wait for their food had been filled with awkward silences and Hunter attempting to make conversation Ben decided he did want to know more about his daughters new relationship,

"So how did you meet my daughter?" he asked fixing Spencer with one of his unwavering stairs,

"Some of my team we're at the club Hunter sings at we'd been working a really tough case and we went there to cheer our selves up and Hunter came up to me and told me to smile,"

She looked over at him, "I thought someone that looked so sweet should be smiling and we kind of hit it off,"

"And I stupidly walked off without asking for her number and when I got back to my team they informed me that I should have but when I went back she was gone,"

"Yes our romance almost didn't happen but of course I had the foresight to ask one of the barmen to give him my number and here we are," Hunter smiled at Spencer curling her fingers around his. By the end of their meal Ben Brooks had decided he had never seen his only daughter so happy and pulled her aside when they leaving the restaurant,

"Sweetheart can I ask you something just you and me?"

"Sure what is it?" she asked confused by his sudden seriousness,

"Dose he make you happy?"

"Yeah and I really like him he's amazing and I don't know why you even wanted to meet him because you had already decided before you met him that you hated him,"

"That's not true-"

"Yes it is dad I know you,"

"Okay so it is a little true but I just wanted to make sure he was good enough for you,"

"Maybe you should be asking if I'm good enough for him." she said solemnly giving him a sweet smile before running to catch up with Spencer. She wrapped her arm around his lower back and leaned into him when he laid his arm across her shoulders,

"That went better then I expected," he commented,

"Yeah," she smiled, unsure,

"Well it could have been worse,"

"Ahh this is true I mean he could have decked you for screwing his precious daughter,"

He gave her a weird look, "Do you think he knows we're sleeping together?"

She looked back at her fathers stony face as he got into him car, "Oh yeah,"

He groaned as his cell started ringing he held it to his ear,

"Reid, yeah okay I'm on my way," he hung up untangling himself from Hunter,

"You got a case?"

"Yeah I'm sorry I wish I could stay,"

"It's alright go,"

"You sure?"

"Yes Spencer go,"

He leaned down and kissed her, "You're amazing you know?"

"Yes I do. Now go catch a bad guy."

He gave her another kiss before running off to his old beaten up car.

After the team had gone over the case on the FBI jet Morgan turned to Reid a wolfish grin on his face,

"What?" Reid asked his voice shooting up a few octaves,

"Nothing we're just surprised your still in one piece considering,"

Rossi looked up from the file he was reading, "Considering what?"

"Oh pretty boy here met Hunters father today,"

"Really?" Garcia asked over the video feed, "He's brutal I mean completely in his job he's a lawyer and let me tell you this his services do not come cheap and he dose not give up easy,"

Rossi raised an eyebrow, "So how'd it go?"

"He pretty much hates me,"

Garcia snorted, "I can believe that, this guy is way overprotective when it comes to the lovely Hunter he was even arrested for beating up one of her boyfriends,"

Reid gulped, "Let me guess his name was Jimmy,"

"Yeah but how did you know that?"

"Hunter said I didn't want to know,"

"She was right the boy had one hundred and forty stitches-"

"Okay thanks Garcia," Reid cut her off ending the video feed,

"Think of it this way Reid," Prentiss smiled, "Hunter would probably tend to your bruises,"

Reid groaned, "Thanks Emily."

Hunter walked back to her apartment not long after Spencer had been called away she was about to but her key in the lock when something in the nearby ally caught her attention. She walked over to the ally squinting to see down there,

"Hello," she called but got no answer she shook her head and turned to head back to her apartment, "I'm going crazy."

Before she had a chance to move a strong hand clamped over her mouth she automatically brought her hands up to her mouth to claw at the hand holding her. His other arm snaked around her waist and he was pulling her down the ally before anyone had even noticed.

**A/N Okay so that end bit wasn't originally going to happen but I thought I would spice things up a bit and I don't know what happened with Hunters father his character got a bit screwy when I was writing this but I've decided I like him better that way.**


	10. Missing

Awakening was more painful then she thought it was going to be. Shortly after she had been grabbed the grabber clearly realized that she wasn't going down without a fight, this proven by her obvious defensive bruises and the huge cut to her temple where he had hit her with something. She waited for her vision to focus before scanning the room she was in which was dark and musty. The floor was cold and dirty and she was in a cage. Now she was pissed no bastard had the right to cage her like an animal and at this very moment she'd be glad to have Spencers gun and point it at the man who had kidnapped her. This particular man was currently out of sight when she had thought back she had noticed he was wearing gloves and a mask. Like he had been waiting for her. She stood up and walked over to the door of the cage and shook it to test it's strength. She looked around the room once more,

"Think like a profiler," she whispered to herself, "He could have been wearing a mask because I knew him," she frowned and paced around the room trying to think like Spencer which was an extremely difficult thing to do considering how smart he is. She was about to do another sweep on the room when the door opened.

"You know what I can believe?" Morgan announced on the plane, "That they even bothered to call us in,"

Prentiss snorted, "Yeah they call us in in desperation just to catch the killer while we're on our way there,"

"Yes its rare that we are rendered useless," Rossi commented,

"But look at it this way we can all get back to our weekends right Reid," JJ laughed,

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Reid smiled, reaching into his pocket to answer his now ringing cell phone, "Reid,"

"Where is my daughter?" an angry male voice screamed down the line,

"I'm sorry is this Mister Brooks?"

"Of coarse it is where is my daughter," he asked again sounding slightly calmer,

"I'm sorry Mister Brooks I haven't seen Hunter since last night."

As soon Spencer finished talking the line disconnected as Ben Brooks hung up on him,

"What was that about?" Hotch asked looking up from the file he was reading,

"I have absolutely no idea," Spencer punched in Hunters cell phone number and hit call only to be met by the cheery voice of her voicemail,

"Hey you've reached Hunter I can't get to the phone right now so do your thang."

He disconnected the call,

"Her cells off. Something's wrong,"

"How do you know she turns her cell of all the time," Morgan pointed out,

"Yeah but she was suppose to meet her father for coffee this afternoon and she is never skips out on it. Hunter grew up with it just being the two of them she worships the ground he walks on ,"

"So something is definitely wrong?"

Before Spencer could answer Garcia appeared on the screen,

"Um amigos, Reid, I hate tell you this but one Benjamin Brooks reported his daughter missing after receiving a call from her employer that she didn't show up for work,"

"Okay thanks Garcia," Hotch said turning to JJ, "I want us on this case call the Virginia PD,"

"On it right now," she smiled,

"Thanks Hotch." Spencer whispered.

When they landed Morgan, Reid and Hotch headed to Hunters apartment and JJ, Prentiss and Rossi headed to the police station. Morgan looked at Hunters apartment door,

"How do we get in? We don't have a key,"

"Oh I have a key,"

Morgan raised an eyebrow, "She gave you a key?"

"Why do you say that like it's so unlikely?" he asked unlocking the front door only to be met by Wolf barking her head off he hushed to dog before heading into the kitchen to give the dog some food and water,

"She hasn't been back here," Spencer commented wondering around the rooms, "Her clothes from when I last saw her aren't here,"

"How do you know?" Hotch asked,

Spencer snorted, "Hunter's never herd of hanging clothes up in her life she just leaves clothes where she strips them off,"

"Okay so if she wasn't taken from in here then what about out side."

They went back outside to look around Morgan walked over to the ally way,

"Someone could have grabbed her here," he suggested,

Spencer frowned walking over to them, "He must have grabbed her from behind because Hunters a fighter,"

Morgan further down the ally when something caught his eye he walked over to it picking it up and twisting it around his gloved fingers,

"Hey Reid is this Hunters," he held up the silver necklace with a little bow and arrow dangling from it,

"Yeah, I gave it to her for her birthday last month."

At the police station Prentiss and Rossi were faced with a pissed off lawyer in the guise of Hunters father, he stood up as they approached him and flashed their badges,

"Where is my daughter?"

"We have agents looking for her now Mister Brooks," Prentiss informed him in an attempt to calm him,

"Can you tell me about the last time you saw your daughter Mister Brooks," Rossi asked,

"At Sands restaurant yesterday afternoon,"

"Can you tell us where she was heading after the restaurant?" Prentiss asked,

"I think she had work that afternoon,"

"Right and she showed up for that?"

"Her boss said so,"

"One last question Mister Brooks. Can you think of anyone who would want to hurt you daughter?" Rossi inquired,

Mr. Brooks shook his head vigorously, "No everyone loves my Hunter she's as sweet as apple pie."

"Okay thank you."

Prentiss and Rossi walked away from the distraught father,

"You think he's lying about something," he asked her,

"Oh yeah."

**A/N Dun dun dun. What's he lying about? You'll know when I do catch ya later!**


	11. I know who you are!

Hunter stood up as someone entered the room and approached the cage, she raised her chin and drew her fingers into fists. Show no fear, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing she was scared shitless. The man was about a foot taller then her then her in dirty jeans and a ski mask,

"Have you missed me?" he asked. She glared at him, where did she know that voice from? Then something in her throbbing head clicked,

"I know you."

Spencer paced up and down the length of the conference room in the Virginia police department he was going out of him mind with worry. This wasn't suppose to happen to her! She was just a normal girl. Was this my fault? He asked himself. Maybe. Although the necklace being unnecessarily torn from her neck suggested personal motives. Spencer was about to start another round of pacing when someone came into the room,

"Reid?" Garcia asked softly,

He turned to her. She was looking her usual jazzy self in a floral print, pink dress and crimped bleach blond hair but her usual smile had been replaced by a frown,

"What's up Garcia?"

She looked sheepish for a moment, "Um Hotch had me go through Hunters laptop and I um found her diary,"

"Yeah she's a bit forgetful she likes to write things down,"

"Um yeah well I found this entry about her mothers husband I wondered what you know about him?"

"Not much only what she told me which I imagine is what is in her diary,"

"Yeah," she handed over a paper copy, "I edited out her more PG 13 thoughts about you,"

Spencer started reading the diary while trying to hide how read his face was going. He enjoyed reading her diary he could practically hear her voice in his head as she made her little remarks about her everyday life.

"I think I have something," Prentiss announced entering the room where the team bar Reid were,

"What is it Prentiss?"

"Some suspects," she waved the paper diary, "Reid said personal motives right?"

"Yeah because of the necklace," Morgan answered,

"But the father said no one would have a grudge against Hunter," Rossi intervened,

"Well then he didn't know his daughter very well,"

"So who are your suspects?" Morgan asked,

"First James Mason A.K.A Jimmy,"

"The one her father beat up?" Garcia interrupted,

"The very one but from the diary it seems Hunter wasn't too peeved about this and I quote, 'Dad was right to give Jimmy a few slaps but I didn't think he would go so far. Deep down Jimmy IS a nice guy but he loses his cool too easily,'"

"Sounds like Jimmy was knocking her about and daddy found out about it," Rossi commented,

"Yeaahh but he is not our un-sub," Garcia drawled, "He was arrested three months ago for theft as is currently serving time. Who's your next suspect?"

"One James Clark, husband of Hunters estranged mother Melissa Clark, Hunter described him as angry and confrontational but he lives in LA,"

"Clark is a salesman he could have been traveling around I'll check the work rota," Garcia said as her fingers flew over her computer keys, "Who's your last suspect?"

"Benjamin Brooks,"

"The father,"

"Yeah I mean he was definitely lying about something,"

"True but if her kidnapped her why report her missing?" Rossi pondered,

"This guy is a lawyer he's smart," Hotch added,

"Maybe we should bring him back in and ask him some more questions," Morgan said waggling his eyebrows at Hotch,

"Yeah and where's Reid?"

"Oh he's in the conference room with a copy of the diary. He has the unedited version," Garcia blushed,

"Garcia you edited it?" Prentiss asked raising an eyebrow,

"Yes trust me on this you did not what to read the play by play of her and Reid-"

"Okay thanks Garcia." Hotch interrupted sensing the conversation was about to get very unprofessional. Hotch headed over to the conference room were Reid was sitting reading Hunters diary, Hotch felt sorry for him he was just a kid and so was she they shouldn't be going though this. Reid didn't even raise his head when his boss came in and sat down next to him,

"Where going to find her but I need your head in this. I need you to think like a profiler,"

Reid smoothed his hair behind his ear, "I know Hotch," he picked up the diary, "She writes this religiously l never realized how she felt,"

"About you?"

"About everything she's not exactly chatty when it comes to emotions,"

"It's to be expected if you look at her childhood. A mother that walked out on her as a child a hard hearted father who was no doubt very busy when she was growing up,"

"Are you profiling my girlfriend,"

"Yes,"

Reid snorted, "If she was here she's batter you for that."

**A/N Ahh this chapter is killing me…..**


	12. Lost and Found

"So how are you Hunter?"

"Your serious? You kidnap me and then you want to have a polite conversation with me? You are one crazy son of a bitch you know?"

"You should have more respect for me then that child,"

She snorted and slowly got to her feet, "Any respect I ever had for you went flying out the window when you put me in cell,"

"You will change your mind about that,"

"Funnily enough I highly doubt that,"

She could see the anger boiling in him. He stepped forward and unlocked the cell before stepping inside,

"You will learn to respect me," he raised his arm before smacking her,

She spat blood out onto the concrete ground from where she had bit the inside of her mouth and looked up at him, "That's it you're going to bitch slap me? What kind of a man are you?"

He raised his hand to smack her again but this time she caught it, her nails digging into his arm she followed up by kneeing him in the groin. He doubled over in pain she finished it by elbowing him in the face, the distinct crunching noise telling her she had done some damage. She ran out of the cage, not looking back, she pulled open the door which her captor had stupidly left unlocked thinking he was completely in control. She ran through the corridor it let to slightly surprised to find it lead to a normal looking living room, she had no time to look around and ponder where she was, she ran to the front door and attempted to pull it open with no luck she look around for keys but couldn't see any. She started hyperventilating then she couldn't see a way out unless. She ran to one of the dining chairs and picked it up throwing it with all her might at the window which as expected smashed to pieces. Hunter proceeded to climb through the broken window attempting to ignore the broken glass cutting into her exposed flesh all she could think about now was getting away before he came after her.

"Agent Hotchner?" a uniformed police officer asked coming into the conference room where the BAU team were attempting to profile the kidnapper,

Hotch looked up at the officer, "Yes?"

"A couple of officers just called, they found your girl,"

"What? Are you sure?" Reid asked getting up from where he was sitting,

The cop looked nervous for a moment not sure who to speak to, "We think so she was found on west street she was banging on doors telling them to call the cops,"

"She alive?" Morgan asked,

"Yes,"

"Well you could of started with that," Reid laughed, to happy to be mad at the incompetent cop,

"She's on her way here apparently she refused to go to a hospital when they tried to inform her that her wounds needed treating she said 'you even think about trying to make me go a hospital from hell I will' and I quote 'drop kick your ass to China,'"

Reid snorted, "Yeah that's Hunter."

Ten minutes later Hunter came through the door flanked by two uniformed officers, she was still in her black, knee length silk dress. Granted it was now a bit torn and blood was crusting the bottom from the cuts on her legs but overall she looked alright. The officers escorted her into the conference room where the BAU team was, she quickly glanced around the room before deciding she didn't care that the whole team was there and threw herself at Spencer who diligently caught her while attempting to keep his balance as she wrapped her legs around his middle and kissed his neck,

"I thought I lost you," he whispered to his ear,

She half laughed half sobbed, "Can't get rid of me that easily Cutie,"

"I'm glad," he set her carefully on her feet and guided her over to a chair when she hissed in pain,

Garcia squeaked from across the room before running over to Hunter and giving her a careful hug, "I'm so glad your okay,"

She wiped away the tears that were betraying her hard ass attitude and grinned at the colorful woman in front of her, "Me too,"

"Hunter what happened? Start from the beginning," Hotch asked getting down to business,

"Um okay, can I get some water first?"

"Of course," Hotch signaled to one of the cops who had come in with her, he begrudgingly left the room and came back a few moments later with a plastic cup full of water,

"Thanks dude," she took a big gulp of the water, "Okay so from the beginning."

The BAU team listened quietly to her story not interrupting, Reid moved to sit across from her placing a comforting hand on her knee she gave him a little smile as she finished the story,

"So you know the guy who kidnapped you?" Rossi asked,

"Ya huh I think his name is Mark Jones he is a partner in my dads law firm,"

Garcia tapped quickly typed away at her computer, "Okay so Mark Jones was fired from the law firm of one Benjamin Brooks. He flied a complaint for unfair dismissal, the case made it to court but he lost. He also lives just two streets away from where our pretty princess was found,"

"Lets catch this guy."

Reid watched as his team headed off with out him Hunter groaned before moving to sit on his lap,

"You're not going with them?" she asked,

"Nope," he popped the 'p' I'm staying with you,"

She smiled before kissing him softly on the lips, "You don't have to do that,"

"Yes I do who else would be able to get you to go to the hospital,"

"Spencer I do not need a hospital,"

"Yes you do. Some of those cuts are deep and others still have glass in them so you are going to a hospital,"

She snorted, "You know your kind of annoying sometimes,"

"Yeah yeah come on."

**-TBC-**


	13. In the End

"What is it with you and hospitals?" Spencer asked as Hunter complained about being in the small sterile room for a fifth time. She scrunched up her face in a way that reminded Spencer of a child,

"I don't know they remind me of death and sick people. How can people like hospitals?"

He smoothed her ebony, slightly messy, hair, "It's a mystery to me,"

"Really. Wow. I thought Doctor Spencer Reid knew everything,"

"There are still a lot of things that I can't comprehend,"

"Like what?"

"You for one thing,"

She giggled, "How so?"

"Hunter you were kidnapped you should be in shock or crying or something but you're not you're just sitting here joking with me like nothing happened,"

"Cutie, I will brake down in my own time and as for crying I prefer to do that on my own,"

"Okay then, well you know where I am,"

"That I do," she leant forward and kissed his cheek, "Spencer I-"

"So what have we got today?" the doctor interrupted coming into the room he probed Hunters cut up legs for a few minutes before coming to a conclusion, "Alright I'm going to have to put a few stitches in some of the gashes,"

"Great, I hate needles."

Hotch watched as Morgan kicked in the door of Mark Jones's house, it was clear they had the right place as the front windows were smashed in and he had no doubt the blood in the glass belonged to Hunter. Hotch followed Morgan and Rossi into the house, they flared out onto different rooms. He herd the echo of 'Clear' from the rooms he opened up the last door at the end of the hall and followed his gun in. The last room was dark and cold, void of any real furniture, this was the room he had held Hunter in. He surveyed the room further there was blood inside the cage but no indication of where Hunters captor might be,

"Clear," he yelled before heading out of the room to meet up with Morgan and Rossi, "He's not here,"

"He must have done a runner after Hunter escaped," Morgan said before answering his phone, "Tell me you got something for me Baby girl?"

"Of course after we found Hunter I put alerts on Mark Jones's credit cards and passport and guess who just bought a one way ticket to Barbados?"

"Thanks Garcia," he hung up, "He's at the airport,"

"Then lets go catch him."

Mark Jones never meant things to turn out this way, no one was suppose to get hurt but his aching nose was an example of just how wrong his plan had gone. Ben had never spoken much of his wild child daughter, all he had known about her was her name and where she lived. He hadn't known she could fight and he hadn't known her boyfriend was FBI. He also hadn't realized she really didn't mean that much to his former employer. He had no doubt that Ben had received the note demanding money for the safe release of his daughter and clearly he didn't care. Mark picked up his boarding pass and gave the woman behind the desk a tight smile he turned around only to be met by four people in FBI vests with there guns trained at him,

"FBI hands in the air!" a man in a suit yelled at him.

Mark didn't put his hands in the air he knew what would happen an arrest then imprisonment he was a lawyer after all he reached into his bag and pulled out his own gun placing it under his chin, he was vaguely aware of the FBI agents yelling at him but before he had the chance to pull the trigger pain exploded in his shoulder and he dropped the gun falling to his knees. He could barely catch his breath as his arms were pulled behind him and cuffed and his rights were read to him. It was over.

Hunter was once again sat in Virginia police headquarters conference room and she was perfectly happy to stay there curled up on Spencers lap, head resting against his neck,

"They've arrested him," Garcia grinned from across the room,

She gave her a smile and gently kissed Spencer on the chin,

"Can I go home now?" she asked him,

"I don't see why not," he said as the rest of the team walked into the conference room followed by Benjamin Brooks, Hunter got up form her comfortable seat and walked over to her father giving him a brief hug,

"I was so worried about you sweetheart. Me and your mom,"

"You called mom!" she screeched outraged,

"Oh dear," Spencer whispered behind her drawing the attention of the other FBI agents,

"She is your mother she had a right to know,"

Hunter snorted, "In what universe?"

"Hunter would you stop being so stubborn,"

"I'd rather not it's gotten me this far besides weren't you the one who wanted me to have nothing to do with mommy dearest and now your what? Her biggest fan?"

"No, but perhaps in light of recent event you could give her a chance?"

"Not a hope in hell,"

Ben stalked away from her, angry that he couldn't get his daughter to see sense, he didn't even notice the paper fall from his pocket,

"What's this?" Hunter asked stepping forward and picking up the paper before he had had a chance to reach for it her eyes widened as she read the note, "When did you get this?" she asked walking away from him and handing the note to Spencer,

"Reid what is it?" Morgan asked, he had stayed silent through out the whole conversation between the Brooks, quietly profiling them,

"It's a ransom note,"

"Dad when did you get this?" she asked again more forcefully,

"About an hour after you went missing,"

"But Hunter wasn't reported missing until the next day," Rossi pointed out,

"Hunter I had no idea that this was for real, I assumed it was just a nasty trick,"

"Nasty trick? Come on dad even you aren't that stupid. You knew the whole time who had taken me,"

"I had my suspicions,"

"And you didn't feel the need to share those suspicions with the people trying to find me,"

"I felt no need to have my name dragged through the mud anymore then it had been,"

"Dragged through the mud? Right of course because if you had told the cops about the note and Jones they would find out that you did fire him unfairly,"

"I would have lost everything,"

"Oh so it's more important that you can buy a new Aston Martin then get your daughter back from a kidnapper. It's nice to feel loved dad!"

"Now that's unfair,"

"No what's unfair is that I pay for your screw ups,"

"I knew they would find you,"

"They didn't find me. I saved my own ass thank you very much!"

He sighed, "Hunter-"

"This conversation is over. I'm going home,"

"Well I will call by and check on you,"

"Don't bother. I'm not a child. I don't need you anymore."

An hour later Hunter was sitting in her front room, as soon as she'd got home she had taken a long shower and thrown out her black dress, changing into a sleeveless tee and soft shorts. She curled up on her sofa put on one of her favorite comedians and given Wolf a scratch behind her ears as she sat on Hunters feet. Not long later the doorbell went off, she groaned dreading another confrontation with her father, she opened the door to find Spencer standing on her doorstep. She moved aside to let him in the apartment once they were both safely inside he pulled her in to his arms kissing her thoroughly. She pulled away and rested her head on his chest,

"Sorry I ran out on you. I kind of had this whole dramatic exit thing going for me,"

He laughed, "Don't worry about it, it was very dramatic,"

"Awesome,"

"Did you really mean those things you said to your father?"

"Oh yeah. Spencer you know I love you right?"

He grinned and kissed her on the head, "I love you too."

_**The End**_

**A/N. I like happy ending whoo. Thanks for all the reviews they have been much appreciated. Also there might be a sequel I can feel the cogs moving in my brain already so keep your eyes peeled. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
